The invention relates to camouflage materials, particularly a camouflage screen for military targets, effective in the spectral range from visible light to radar waves.
In general, the present invention is an improvement in the type of camouflage material described in our U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,495,239 and 4,423,104 which are incorporated herein by reference. U.S. Pat. No. 4,495,239 relates to a camouflage material having a broad-band effect in the visible portion of the spectrum, the IR region of the spectrum from 1 to 20 micrometers and the radar region from 3 GHz to 3,000 GHz. It comprises a base layer on which is applied a vapor deposited metallic reflecting layer having a surface resistivity of 0.1 to 10 ohms per square and followed by a paint layer containing pigments which have a reflectivity similar, in the visible and near infrared portions of the spectrum, to that of the natural background, e.g., chlorophyll. The paint layer contains a binder which has good transparency in the atmospheric windows II (3-5 .mu.m) and III (8-14 .mu.m) of the far infrared portion of the spectrum.
The basic camouflage material as above described may be further modified as set forth in our U.S. Pat. No. 4,423,104. In this patent the camouflage material consists of a net to which is attached a garnishing material comprising two or more layers of the wide-band camouflage material affixed in patches so as to provide spaces therebetween in each layer but arranged so that there is a partial overlap of the patches in one layer on those in another layer thus preventing radiation from penetrating the net. This better imitates the gaps occurring in natural growth, for instance between individual branches.